Chapter 2
The Master Appears! is the 2nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy has finally arrived at the guild of her dreams. While the stories that she had read about Fairy Tail gave her some positive insight, she finds out that there is more to the guild than what meets the eye. Summary In front of Fairy Tail, Lucy is amazed by the sheer size of the building, while Happy welcomes her to the guild. Inside the guild, everyone is either chatting, eating, or looking at the request board. Mirajane, the cover girl of Fairy Tail, is serving drinks in the bar. Wakaba tries to ask her out on a date, but is quickly rejected when Mirajane transforms into his wife, effectively scaring him off. Natsu quickly runs into the guild with a shout, declaring his return, and without warning, kicks the person that gave him false information about the 'Salamander'. In an instant, the rare serenity degenerates into a typical day in the guild, with fights just about everywhere. Lucy, however, is excited to actually arrive in Fairy Tail. A half-naked man suddenly shows up in front of Lucy, notices that Natsu has come back, and expresses his desire to settle what had happened between them last time. He is stopped by a long-haired brunette, who asks why he's walking around in his underwear. She then comments at the lack of quality men before engulfing down a barrel of alcohol, literally. Behind Lucy is a tall man who is angry at the loudness of the guild, he demands that they should solve it like a man with fists. He, however, is quickly defeated by Natsu and Gray with a single punch. Another person shows up, and Lucy immediately recognizes the person as Loke, one of the top eligible bachelors published by the Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy's image of him quickly dwindles when she sees him holding two other women and preparing to join in the fight. Laying on the floor, Lucy wonders why there aren't any normal people in the guild, when Mirajane shows up and asks her if she's a newcomer. Lucy is happy to meet the real person, but then asks her whether Mirajane will stop the fight or not. Mirajane replies that this is actually quite common, and that there's no need to stop them. Mirajane is then hit with a bottle, and comments that it's more fun this way, but Lucy is thinking the exact opposite as she watches Mirajane bleed. Gray then lands in front of Lucy. With his last garment stripped off by Natsu, Gray gives Lucy a full-frontal view upon standing up, who shouts not to turn her way. As the fight continues, Mages inside decide to continue with Magic, but then the Master shows up to stop the fight. Just about everyone stops, but Natsu boasts that he wins, before being stomped by Master. Master then stares down at Lucy, and his sheer size scares Lucy enough to drop her jaws before he reverts to his normal size and introduces himself. Jumping onto the second floor's rail, he pulls out a stack of paper containing complaints from the Magic Council. One by one, Makarov lists out the complaints, such as Gray stealing underwear, Elfman assaulting his escort, Natsu's list of destruction, etc. Makarov, however, burns the documents and throws it for Natsu to eat. He then gives a speech, telling them not to fear the Magic Council, to let their Magic grow and do what they think is right, which is the way of Fairy Tail Mages. As Natsu eats his Fire dinner, Lucy receives her mark of Fairy Tail. As people admire Lucy's beauty, Natsu goes to the request board, and just as he picks a high-paying request, he notices that Makarov and Macao's son are talking. Romeo is worried about his dad, who hasn't come back after a week, but Makarov tells him that his father is a Mage and tells him to go home and drink some milk. Angered by his answer, Romeo punches the master and runs out. Natsu, who watched the whole conversation, returns the request sheet with a punch to the board, and follows Romeo. Lucy asks why Natsu had became like that all of a sudden, to which Mirajane replies that he must have been reminded of similar experiences with the one who raised him. Mirajane then continues that all Mages of Fairy Tail carry some form of pain in their past, including her. In a wagon, Lucy goes along with Natsu, who's suffering from motion sickness again, and Happy. As Lucy and Happy discuss about what Lucy's plan is, the wagon stops on a snowy mountain. Lucy, who is freezing from the cold and the blizzard, takes Natsu's blanket and summons Horologium. Inside Horologium, she asks what Macao's mission was, to which Natsu replies that he came to battle the monster, Vulcan. Natsu then calls out for Macao, but the one that shows up is actually Vulcan. The Vulcan ignores Natsu, and aims directly for Lucy, carrying her away in the process. As Natsu gets excited, Lucy, through Horologium, screams for someone to help her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail (concluded) *Search for Macao (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * * * ** ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Magic Stamp Tool *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Clock Key Navigation